Le yaoi dont vous êtes le dindon de la farce
by Lilisu
Summary: Jamais deux sans trois! Voilà, devant vos yeux ébahis, le graaaaand retour de ma conner...de mon grand jeu interactif! Cette fois, c'est le monde de Harry Potter qui va souffrir! Tous à vos claviers!


**Le yaoi dont vous êtes le dindon de la farce**

_…parce que jamais deux sans trois, pas vrai? Et je veux des reviews! (s'il vous plait, je veux pas vous forcer, mais…ça me ferait vraiment plaisir, voyez-vous?)_

_Je mets fin à ma pause annuelle de six mois pour oublier ça, histoire de vous faire patienter jusqu'au mois de juin. C'est-y pas beau tout ça?_

* * *

Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas encore le principe (qu'attendez-vous pour lire "_Le yaoi dont vous êtes le héros 2.0_" et "_Le yaoi dont vous- BANKAI! Maieuh!"_ ?), il s'agit de remplir un texte à trous en répondant à des petites questions personnelles (je n'irai rien vérifier d'après vos réponses, je ne fais pas ça pour jouer les stalkers, mais pour m'amuser) et d'obtenir la connerie la plus fumante.

Le texte le plus marrant sera récompensé par un Lilisu Award, qui ne sert à rien à part vous ajouter 2 points en prestige. Na.

* * *

"Cher/chère (ajouter ici le nom de votre alter-ego ou double maléfique),

Cela ne fait même pas une semaine que tu nous as quittés, mais la situation est déjà critique. Il se trouve que (1) a (2) (3) avec l'aide de (4). Il nous a fallu deux jours pour lancer des Oubliettes à tout le quartier. Il y a aussi cette histoire avec le tunnel magique qui s'est ouvert au milieu de la rue. Des (5) magiques s'en sont échappé(e)s et (6) a essayé de (7). Le Ministère a envoyé des Aurors pour l'arrêter, et il y a eu dix blessés… En plus (8) est furieux(-se) parce que (9) a (10) son (11). Et dire qu'on pensait avoir touché le fond… A part ça Voldemort essaie toujours de (12) (13), mais à chaque fois il se (14). Quelle bande d'abrutis congénitaux !

(15),

(Votre nom, pseudo ou identité secrète)"

**Voilà donc les questions pour remplir votre lettre :**

**(1) La première lettre de votre prénom :**

A /C : Seamus

D/G : Dobby

H/ P : Ginny

Q/ V : Xenophilius

W /Z : Sirius

**(2) Votre couleur de cheveux :**

Blancs : ensorcelé

Gris : séquestré

Brun : mangé

Blond : dégobillé sur

Roux : maudit

Noir : fait pipi partout sur

Chauve : soûlé

Autre : regardé Human Centipede 3 devant

**(3) Vos yeux :**

Bleu : notre voisine tétraplégique

Brun : le monde entier

Gris : un écureuil mort écrasé par une voiture depuis cinq jours

Vert : les fesses de Voldemort

Noir : un épouvantard innocent

Autre : une bouteille d'acide sulfurique très sensible

**(4) Vos habitudes vestimentaires :**

Classique mais confortable : la cuisinière électrique

Elégant comme un Malefoy : six elfes de maison

Fringues du dimanche matin : Hagrid

A POIL! : plusieurs Botrucs bourrés

**(5) Votre plat préféré :**

Lasagnes Findus : escargots

Escargots à l'ail : galettes

Chocolat : trottoirs

Vol-au-vent : piranhas

Steak frites : taureaux

Hamburger : feux d'artifice

Salade : vaches

**(6) Votre saison préférée :**

Eté : un squelette rose flashy

Automne : Luna

Hiver : Drago

Printemps : mon cousin spirituel

**(7) Votre vêtement préféré :**

Jupe : les faire frire

Pantalon : les découper en morceaux pour faire une paella

Chemise : les apprivoiser pour monter un spectacle

Chaussettes: leur faire don d'un habit pour les libérer

Pantoufles : les transformer en Enormus à Babille

Culotte : s'en faire une paire de godasses

T-shirt : leur apprendre le sens de la mode

Autre : leur présenter ses parents

**(8) Votre mois de naissance :**

Janvier à Avril : Hermione

Mai à Août : Ron

Septembre à Novembre : Harry

Décembre : Abelforth

**(9) Votre bronzage :**

Lunaire limite lavabo : Pattenrond

Un peu pâle mais je vais mieux, merci : son devoir de métamorphose

Déjà bien entamé : Lucius

A faire rougir les acteurs d'Alerte à Malibu : Flitwick

Très brun, limite pâte à pizza : Pétunia

Cramé, mais bien noir hein (avec des bulles à la surface): Yaxley

Rouge avec la peau qui se barre à tout bout de champs : Graup

**(10) Votre activité favorite :**

Lire : violé

Ecouter/jouer de la musique : détruit

Faire chier les autres : éternué sur

Dessiner : disséqué

Ne rien faire et profiter : mordu

Faire un sport quelconque (fuyez, pauvre fou!) : fait passer son 4x4 sur

Autre : Cuisiné

**(11) Votre but pour le futur (ça devient profond là) :**

Le bonheur : mari

La gloire : peigne préféré

L'argent : cheval à bascules

L'amour : coffret DVD de Prison Break, l'intégrale qui coûte un pont, là…

Du sang et du feu : édition limitée de Game of Throne saison 5

La disparition de la race humaine : barbecue

La justice : porte-monnaie en peau d'Ewok

**(12) Votre animal préféré :**

Poisson : zigouiller

Chat/chien/truc bateau qui sert de serpillè…d'animal de compagnie : se barrer avec

Oiseau : se curer le nez en face de

Autre : embrasser

**(13) Raison pour laquelle vous aimez votre personnage préféré dans une série :**

Son physique : Harry

Son intelligence : Cho

Son imagination : Winky

Son sens de l'humour : Gripsec

Son caractère de merde : Norberta

Son super pouvoir : Dudley

Son argent : Bellatrix

Ses fesses : Rogue

**(14) Votre personnage préféré, toutes séries confondues :**

Grimmjow Jaggerjack (moi, moi!) : prend un râteau parce que quelqu'un est meilleur que lui

Edward Elric : fait écrabouiller par un géant venu du ciel

Harry Potter : prend un panneau entre les deux jambes

Tyrion Lannister : rétame pitoyablement

Daenerys Targaryen : prend un dragon dans la face

Percy Jackson : fait un_ sandface_

Tara Duncan : mange l'intégrale des romans Harry Potter dans la tronche

Aragorn : trompe et marche sur un nain

Anakin Skywalker : goure d'époque et affronte un t-rex

Wolverine : rend compte que certains ont de plus belles fesses que lui

**(15) Votre fête préférée :**

Noël : Viens me sauver, ils sont tous barjots!

Pâques (joyeuse fête au fait) : Tu me fais penser à la momie que j'ai déterrée au fond de mon jardin,

Votre anniversaire : J'ai mis une glace de Fortarôme dans l'enveloppe, j'espère qu'elle a survécu…

Fête des mères/pères : Tu as la grâce diaphane d'un troll des cavernes

Chandeleur : Tu es beau/belle comme une crêpe flambée

Fête des rois : Dobby me fait te dire que c'est à son tour de porter ton slip, quand tu reviendras…

Halloween : Bisou sur tes fesses,

Autre : Je t'ai réservé une place pour le prochain concert des One Direction. Hein que tu m'aimes?

**Enfin fini…. Bref, jouez et envoyez-moi vos résultats, que je puisse rire moi aussi** **!**

* * *

Voilà le mien, rien que pour vos yeux délicats :

"Cher Neyel,

Cela ne fait même pas une semaine que tu nous as quittés, mais la situation est déjà critique. Il se trouve que Seamus a mangé le monde entier avec l'aide de la cuisinière électrique. Il nous a fallu deux jours pour lancer des Oubliettes à tout le quartier. Il y a aussi cette histoire avec le tunnel magique qui s'est ouvert au milieu de la rue. Des trottoirs magiques s'en sont échappés et mon cousin spirituel a essayé de les découper en morceaux pour faire une paella. Le Ministère a envoyé des Aurors pour l'arrêter, et il y a eu dix blessés… En plus Ron est furieux parce que Pattenrond a violé son édition limitée de Game of Throne saison 5. Et dire qu'on pensait avoir touché le fond… A part ça Voldemort essaie toujours de se curer le nez en face de Rogue, mais à chaque fois il se prend un dragon dans la face. Quelle bande d'abrutis congénitaux !

Viens me sauver, ils sont tous barjots!

Lilisu, alias Ice Woman"


End file.
